Haunted Dream
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Why do I have these dreams about her and Kiryu? What does it all mean?"


**Chii-kun- "I've thought of this idea the other night and wanted to write it down, so……" **

**Rua- "Read and Review! Chii-kun does not own Yugioh 5ds! This story is slightly AU"**

**Haunted Dream**

_CRASH_

_My eyes shot open as soon as I heard a window glass break. It sounded like something or someone broke in and it came from Yuki's room. I threw the sheets off of me and quickly rushed to her room as my wife called after me. _

"_Yusei!" _

_My heart raced; chest tightened as my lungs tensed to every heartbeat. Cold sweat trickled from my temple as worried thoughts ran in my mind. _

_Yuki!_

_Please, be okay…. Yuki…. _

_I spotted Yuki's room as I approached closer and closer. I then heard Aki and the twins called after me as they trailed behind me. _

"_Yusei!" _

"_What was that crash just now?!" _

_I didn't give a chance to answer them. I turned the knob and slammed the door opened; then froze. My eyes widened in astonishment. Aki, Rua, and Ruka gasped. _

_Pieces of glass were spread all over the carpet. Yuki's bed was empty with the sheets messily spread out. The cold breeze whisked against the window curtains and the half moon's rays shone against the glass. _

_Who took her? And why? I was locked deep into my thoughts until I snapped out of them when I heard a familiar laugh and cry. _

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" _

"_DADDY!!! MOMMY!!!!!!" _

_I quickly rushed over to the balcony towards the familiar voices. My eyes widened in horror to see standing right outside below us. _

"_KIRYU!!!!" _

"_Surprised to see me, Yusei?" he asked with a sadistic grin. He held my daughter tightly in his arms and his hand covering her mouth. I could see Yuki was frightened. _

_Questions raced in my mind. What is Kiryu doing here? Didn't the war between the Signers and Dark Signers ended 10 years ago?_

_I scowled at him. "What do you want with my daughter?" I demanded. "Let her go!" _

"_If you want your precious little princess, I'll give you until tomorrow at midnight to prepare for our duel," Kiryu replied. "Or else, say goodbye to your daughter!"_

_Kiryu hopped on his D-wheel and drove away into the cold night. Yuki struggled and cried again before Kiryu silenced her. _

"_DADDY!!!!!! Mmph!" _

_Aki shed tears as she cuddled Yuki's Stardust plushie close to her. Ruka was comforting her. _

"_Yusei…" Rua spoke. _

_My bangs overshadowed my eyes. I gritted my teeth as I clenched my fist, then banged it against the railing. _

"_YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

I woke up with a start as the sound of heavy wind hit against the windows. Warm sweat trickled down from my temple down to my cheek as I grasped for breath. "That dream…..again." It was the fifth time I had the same dream of Yuki being kidnapped by Kiryu. What does it all mean?

I glanced at Aki sleeping soundlessly beside me. I shared my nightmare with her one day when she demanded it. She was determined to know then and worried. When I told her, she was quite submissive about it. She assured that Kiryu won't return after the war ended.

I averted my glance from her. Still, I just…. can't help having these nightmares with Kiryu and Yuki. I pushed the sheets off of me and walked towards the bathroom.

I switched the bathroom lights on and turned the knob on the sink. I splashed cold water on my face to cool from the warm sweat.

"Anata, why are you up so early in the morning," Aki asked tiredly. She leaned against the side of the wall. I wiped my face with a hand towel.

"Well…" I scattered my thoughts as I wondered if I should tell her I had the same dream again. Before I spoke, she added,

"You had that dream again, didn't you?"

"I….Yes," I admitted. She sighed.

"Yusei, you installed a nightlight in her room a couple months ago," Aki yawned. "I'm sure she's okay. Go back to sleep." With that she walked back into bed.

I glanced into the mirror for the moment. I trust Aki and I'm sure she's right about Yuki; but why do I have a slight doubt?

I shook the thought of my mind as I walked back into bed. I covered myself with the sheets as I lay beside Aki who have already fallen asleep. I glanced at the ceiling before closing my eyes.

1111111111111111111111111

I yawned and rubbed my eye as I walked tirelessly towards the family room. The nightmare always kept me awake. Rua and Ruka gladly offered Aki and I a place to stay at their mansion. Also, it is where Yuki was born.

"Hey, morning sleepy-head!"

I became a bit surprised for a moment to the familiar voice. "Crow? What are you doing here?"

Crow sat a bit lazily on the couch in front of the TV. He gave me a hard stare. "What'd you think? The twins invited Rin, Gabriel, and I over."

"Oh, I see…"

"Speaking of my son, he's outside having a tag-duel," Crow said as he pointed outside. "Looks like my son and Victor are in the lead."

The kids stood outside by the outdoor pool. I grinned. It reminded me when I dueled against Rua. Yuki and Minoru were dueling against Victor and Gabriel.

Minoru Atlus had messy dark navy hair and chocolate eyes. He seemed to be quite mature for his young age and acts kind of like an older brother towards Yuki, Victor, and Gabriel; just….like the old Kiryu. He's 8 years old now.

Victor, Minoru's younger brother had spiky blonde hair and violet eyes. He's known to be a troublemaker sometimes and reminds me of Jack when we were kids. I would say the same thing for Gabriel, or Yusei. Victor is a year younger than Minoru.

Gabriel had spiky black hair with orange tips and grey eyes. He has the same name as me, but Rin gave him the name "Gabriel" so everyone won't be confused about us. He's known as the youngest in the group…for now at 5.

Lastly, there's Yuki at 6. She had short pinkish red hair that slightly reached to her shoulders. Her bangs hung at the side of her face and covered her forehead. She had my sparkling blue eyes, but was born with her mother's looks.

I grinned with relief. Good, she's still here. Aki was right; I didn't have to worry over a nightmare.

Yuki drew and summoned her tuner monster: a lotus fairy.

"Yusei, you okay? You look a little upset," Crow said.

"Oh, I'm all right," I lied a little. "Just had a rough sleep last night." I rubbed the back of my head. I don't want to cause a burden from sharing my nightmare.

"Daddy! We won! We won!!" Yuki chirped as she ran towards me. She then jumped up and down. I chuckled. I bent down a little.

"Oh? You did? I'm proud of you and Minoru." She giggled as I ruffled her hair.

"We worked as a team!"

Victor growled. "Argh!! We almost had you!!"

"I was the one who taught you duel monsters, Victor," Minoru remarked submissively. "You haven't defeated me once."

"I will one day! Just wait and see!" Victor exclaimed. Minoru rolled his eyes a little.

"Yeah! Just wait and see till our next duel!" Gabriel added with a determined grinned. Crow laughed.

"That's the spirit! Its one of the lessons to get stronger as duelists," Crow remarked.

"Daddy said to always believe in your deck," Yuki grinned. Crow nodded in acknowledgement. Victor and Gabriel rolled their eyes a little and groaned.

"Ugh… I think I wanna hurl…" Gabriel said with disgust.

"Well, you're not gonna hurl and duel again until you all get in the backyard for lunch," Rin remarked, chastising a little. Rin "Lily" Nagisa was Carly's second cousin. According to her, most people call her "Lily" for some reason; but some of us just call her by "Rin".

"You all heard the woman, let's go!" Crow declared as he stood up. Rin walked over to him and nuzzled against him.

"I can always count on you, my little crow," she cooed.

"Of course, my sweet lily," Crow grinned seductively. Gabriel and Victor had a sour face.

"Awww!! Gross!!" Gabriel howled with disgust. "Dad!!! Mom!!!"

Rin and Crow shot a glance at their son. "One day, you'll find a nice girl to nuzzle and flirt with, Gabriel," Crow assured with a smirk.

I chuckled. "You were like that too, Crow. You have always said that you would never get together with a girl because of cooties."

Crow looked like a rock hit him in the back of his head. Rin chuckled.

"Okay kids, lets all go to the backyard before the food gets cold," Rin remarked. The children cheered and rushed towards the backyard with Crow and Rin following them. I smiled after them.

Aki then kissed me on the cheek. "Morning sleepy-head." I kissed her on the lips and chuckled. I then glanced towards the children.

"Yusei, what are you thinking?" Aki asked curiously as she wrapped her arms around mine.

"This is the type of future I've dreamed of," I replied. "Living the normal life, watching these children grow."

Aki smiled. "I remember you sharing that once after that war years ago."

"Yeah."

Aki then pulled me playfully towards the backyard. "Come on, Anata. You must be hungry since you missed breakfast."

"Ah, all right."

I grinned as I followed after my wife. I tried to push the thought of my nightmare aside and enjoy the time with my friends.

1111111111111111111111111

I moaned as I tossed and turned in bed later at night. Warm sweat slowly trickled down from my temple. This was how my nightmares started.

_I rode my D-wheel alone towards the destination I would meet Kiryu and Yuki. I betted on that once and for all, I would know the answers to what Kiryu want with Yuki. _

_I stopped in a vacant area in Daimon. I looked around at my surroundings. Where are Kiryu and Yuki? _

"_Glad you could make it, Yusei." _

_I looked up and spotted Kiryu with a young teenage girl on top of a building. I stared longingly at her. _

_She had long reddish pink hair that reached to her waist. Her long bangs hung down at the side of her face. Her front bangs were also pinned back by a dark butterfly pin. She wore an outfit just like the Dark Signers, but her colors were black with violet-pink. _

"_Don't you recognize your own daughter, Yusei? It's your little Yuki all grown up. Or should I say now, Lady Butterfly." _

_I became stunned. Yuki? I looked at the teenage girl closely and noticed her once startling blue eyes are now cold. _

"_What have you done to her?" I demanded as I scowled at Kiryu._

"_I just want you to slowly feel the pain that you will be inflicted on by your very own daughter," Kiryu replied simply with a sadistic grin. He turned to Yuki. "Would you do the honors?" _

_I watched Yuki walked away from the edge of the building. I became astonished as a dark D-wheel rushed off of the building; the engine roared loudly. Then, Yuki made a "perfect" landing as she landed a few distances from me. _

_Her D-wheel was almost like Kiryu's, but it had dark butterfly wings at the end of her seat. _

"_Let's go," she said coldly. _

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It seems that I have no choice but to duel with her._

"_Let's Duel!" we shouted simultaneously. We accelerated our D-wheels and activated our Speed Spell to set the field. Dark clouds started to hover over the field. _

_After a few moments in our Riding Duel, she summoned a tuner monster and a monster to tune it with. _

"_**Engulfing winds showering upon the earth, the cycle of life proceeds; take flight! Ruby Butterfly Dragon!" **_

_A shadow of a dragon with butterfly wings appeared from the dark clouds above. I stared into its crimson eyes as warm sweat trickled down from my temple. _

**11111111111111111111111111**

**Chii-kun- "It took me so long to get to this! And I'm not so good with coming up phrases…. Eck!"**

**Kiryu (normal)- "Read and Review"**

**Chii-kun- "Kiryu!" (glomps) **

**Kiryu- "Ack!" **


End file.
